


Spell on History

by voleuse



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>How could one have any sorrow but the one you gave?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell on History

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 3.17. Title and summary adapted from Faiz Ahmed Faiz's _Don't Ask Me For That Love Again_.

Blair woke when Chuck kissed his way down her shoulder, and the inferior dormitory bed creaked under his knees as he shifted over her. "Chuck," she murmured, and he ran his fingers slowly over her arm, provoking a shudder. "Chuck, we're in a _dormitory_," she continued.

"So?" He undid the top button of her pajamas--pajamas she wouldn't have worn had she expected him--and darted his tongue against the skin revealed. "I don't mind if we're overheard."

Blair laughed, and he undid another button. "Really." She nudged his shoulders, pushed him back. "As much as I enjoy the occasional foray into NYU's bourgeois habits," she said, "this is beneath you." She sat up.

"I'd rather _you_ were beneath me," Chuck sighed. He rested his forehead against her throat, then rolled onto his side. "So what do you propose?"

Blair slid out of bed, pulling her robe on. "Call the limo back and we'll go to the hotel."

"I just sent it away," he protested tonelessly.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You're Chuck Bass," she replied. "You shouldn't have to spend the night in a dormitory. With _people_. Ew."

Chuck slumped onto the bed, and she placed his cell phone in his hand.

*

  
The waiter smiled at Chuck in a way that Blair found entirely too familiar. She glared, because why shouldn't she, and Chuck cleared his throat. "Another bottle," he ordered, and the waiter's smile grew wider before he bowed his head and retreated.

Blair watched him as he disappeared around the corner, then transferred her disapproval to Chuck. "Is it really wise to let them get so friendly?" she asked, her smile poison-sweet. "Don't tell me the board has convinced you to change your management style. A business isn't actually a family."

"No." Chuck raised his almost-empty glass, the last of his drink sloshing in a circle. "What he did with me wasn't very familial, Blair."

"Oh?" She tilted her head for half a second, then her eyes widened. "Oh."

Chuck tipped his head back as he finished the dregs, then set the glass down. "Don't tell me you're surprised," he said. His fingers traced the rim of the glass, and she followed the path. She licked her lips. "Or are you jealous?"

"What?" Blair blinked, her attention snapping back to Chuck's face. "Of course not." She raised her chin. "On either count."

"Are you sure?" He watched her for a long moment, but Blair only smiled. Then the waiter returned, breaking the spell, filling their glasses. "Thank you," Chuck murmured, but his eyes were still on her.

Blair nodded, and when he extended his hand across the table, she took it without hesitation.

*

  
Blair settled onto the sofa in Chuck's suite, surveying the room for evidence of Nate. Chuck chuckled as he offered her a flute of champagne, and she raised her eyebrow as she sipped.

"Nathaniel is practicing with the polo team," Chuck responded. "We can be," he breathed deeply as Blair stretched her legs out, "as indiscreet as we wish."

Blair set her glass on the floor, letting the strap of her dress slip off her shoulder. "Do you promise?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Chuck said. He knelt between her legs, catching her chin in his hand. He stared down at her for a moment, then dropped a single kiss against her mouth, lightly. "Blair--"

His cell phone trilled.

Blair smiled at his consternation. "Is it important?"

"No." He pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket, glanced at the caller ID. "Perhaps," he conceded.

Blair drew back, leaning against the sofa cushions. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" He clenched the phone in his hand, letting it ring.

"It's fine." Blair smiled. "I'll be here."

Chuck kissed her again, on the forehead, and answered the call even as he stood. "This had better be quick," he demanded, turning his back on her.

Blair sighed, and scooped up her champagne glass, and waited.


End file.
